Life, Death and Love on Liberty Ave
by Jake456
Summary: Andrew moves to Pittsburgh after he leaves the council.  Warning: Andrew/Spike/? slash
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Buffy series or the Queer as Folks series.

Timeline: Pre season 1 of QAF and post Season 7 of Buffy.

Chapter 1

Andrew looked around the club, Buffy had told him to come here so he could relax and he was here in Pittsburgh, he had gone to this club called Babylon and he was surrounded by a bunch of men, this was good of course and fun for him.

'Yep,' Andrew thought, 'No more lusting after men who would not love me back and no longer surrounded by women all day.' He thanked Buffy as she knew enough to let him retire from the council, he was happy to be let go before he went mad from people's bitching.

As he sat, looking around for something to drink he was amazed at how many hot men were here, hell, it was incredible that so many men that were here but he didn't want to stay for too long as he wanted to go back to the place that Buffy gave him. It was really nice of her to give him a condominium of his own though he found out it was an older council building that they no longer used.

Brian was sitting with Michael when he noticed the young blonde haired man, he stared, he seemed uneasy, like he would probably bolt if he was to forward but that wouldn't be horrible, 'The harder they resist, the more fun it would be,' he thought. He was daydreaming when he muttered, "What the hell!" The guy was gone, he looked over and saw the guy leave, he looked at Michael and said, "Going out for a moment, be back in a moment ladies."

Andrew stepped outside and walked down an alley where he saw a couple of men kissing each other passionately, he was happy but for some reason he noticed that there was very few vampires here. It didn't make sense, there should've been a lot vampires here, in fact Pittsburgh should have a booming population.

'Ah well,' Andrew thought, 'That fight wasn't my fight anymore though I would definitely try to help someone if they were being attacked,' he was about to walk down the street when someone touched his shoulder.

He looked back and saw a man with darkish brown hair looking at him, Andrew gulped as he looked incredible, he muttered, "Umm, hi?"

The man smiled, "I saw you at the bar and I wanted to say hi."

"Oh, umm, hi," Andrew gulped.

"I'm Brian and you are?"

"Umm, Andrew Wells, it's nice to meet you Brian but I got to get going."

Brian nodded and said, "Andrew, cute name."

'Oh god,' Andrew thought, 'Is this guy hitting on me or is he toying with me? Curse you Warren, you've fucked me over again from beyond the grave, I can't even if tell if someone is interested in me or playing with me.'

"It was nice to meet you," Andrew said quickly, "But maybe we can talk again some other night," and back off.

Brian watched Andrew run off and thought, as his smile turned predatory, 'The guy was cuter closer up with his short spiky blonde hair and those wide blue eyes but tomorrow,' he thought, 'If I see Andrew Wells, the guy would be mine,' and walked away.

Andrew kept running as that guy he made him feel really funny like in his pants, only Spike made him feel like this. As he ran he finally lost his breath and stopped to breathe deeply, god damn asthma.

He was still coughing when someone stopped by and whispered, "Honey, are you alright?"

"Yes," Andrew coughed out, "I got asthma, I just need my breather," and pulled out his puffer and breathed deeply, gulping the air in and sighing.

"Well Honey you come with me, we'll call you a cab or something like that."

Andrew looked at the man and grinned, "I'm alright, really."

The man nodded but pulled him up and said, "No Honey, you look really awful, you should take some help when you're offered some."

"Alright," Andrew muttered as he got up and looked at the man who was helping him and muttered, "This city seems to have so many nice men here."

"Oh, I'm Emmett."

"Umm, Andrew Wells and it's nice to meet you Emmett and I'm fine, I live nearby."

"Do you need someone to walk you home?" Emmett asked concerned.

Andrew nodded and walked next to him, Emmett looked at him and said, "So, I haven't seen you around, are you new here?"

"Oh um yeah, I am new here," Andrew nodded, "I moved in about a month ago, just haven't had a chance to get out often."

Emmett nodded, "It's nice to meet you, I'm sure you'll meet the rest of my friends soon."

Andrew smiled as they got to his condo and said, "Thanks Emmett, I could've gotten here by myself but it was nice meeting you."

"You know Andrew," Emmett said, "You should come to the diner tomorrow morning, my friend's mom makes an incredible breakfast like you wouldn't believe."

Andrew smiled, "Maybe I'll do that Emmett, thanks, have a good night."

As Andrew opened the door to his condo and walked into the hallway smiling softly, his first real night out and he met two people; he didn't mind Brian. He walked to his bedroom and looked at the big bed, Ethan and Mr Giles insisted he have a big bed but it felt so lonely without someone with him.

He fell asleep quickly after he asthma attack and that run; he was so tired that he fell into a deep sleep. He was happy to be on his own and he had a feeling that Pittsburgh would be good for him.

The morning sunlight shone in and Andrew woke up with its golden rays illuminating the room and he grinned to himself, he had money thanks to his few friends in the NWC but he didn't want to live off that forever and a new job would be great and keep him out of trouble.

Andrew got dressed and he remembered the place that Emmett suggested, maybe they could use a waiter or something like that? After all he wanted to find a job and make his own money.

He got out and smiled as the air was brisk and walked down to Liberty Ave Andrew and went to the diner.

'Yep,' Andrew thought, 'Liberty Ave was the best place for me,' he thought, at least he didn't seem so odd and excitable compared to a couple of people, he walked into the restaurant and a large woman waved him over.

'Wow,' Andrew thought, 'She looks bright and positive, not that's a bad thing just really different from the people I know.'

She smiled, "Come in and can I recommend the pink plate special? It's…"

Andrew continued for her, "Really greasy, right?"

"Well, you need some weight on you," she said and sat him down.

"Umm, I have a resume too," Andrew asked hesitantly, "I would like a job if you have an opening."

She looked him over and smiled, "Debbie Novotnay and I'm the woman who you're going to work for."

Andrew nodded and she slapped his back and said, "Don't worry; I'd like to think I'm pretty cool."

"Thank you Ms Novotnay," Andrew said as respectfully as he could while moaning from the pain in his back, 'She has a real good arm,' he thought.

"Please, you can just call me Debbie and I'll be back with your food."

Andrew sat down and waited, he looked around curiously, 'This place seems nice, it reminds me of the place my grandpa used to take me to help me feel better place, it even smelled like the place in Sunnydale,' he thought as he was drinking the cup of coffee the woman had gotten for him.

As he drank the coffee he was wondering what the others were doing without him, probably nothing. He had called Mr Giles a couple of weeks ago and he and Mr Rayne were going on a holiday together somewhere and Mr Rayne told him to call him Ethan.

Brian walked with Emmett and Michael and saw Andrew and he broke into a smile, he hadn't expected to see the kid from last night so soon. He walked towards him and tapped him on his shoulder.

Andrew looked up, his eyes wide and Brian smiled, "Remember me?"

"Umm yeah," Andrew nodded and thought, 'There's that funny feeling again,' as Brian looked at him with something he hadn't ever seen in anyone's eyes.

Andrew turned red and he moved away from Brian he still had no idea what the other man was doing to him because he felt really odd, it wasn't like when he would stare at Xander or when Warren would touch him and tell him that they would be together.

Brian looked at the red faced kid and said you alright

"Yeah," Andrew nodded just a bit flushed, he breathed deeply and calmed down when Debbie came over holding a plate of food and Brian moved away.

"So," Debbie said, "You got experience serving?"

Andrew froze and laughed, remembering serving the potentials in Sunnydale and nodded, "I can also cook too if I have to."

Debbie looked at him and said, "Perfect, of course I'd want our cook in the back to taste something you made."

"Yes Ma'am," Andrew smiled.

"No, call me Debbie, everyone else here does it."

"Sorry, it was the way I was brought up ma'am," Andrew apologised, "I was taught to be polite like this."

She nodded and said, "Don't worry, we'll break you out of that habit soon enough," and laughed as he looked shocked, "You got a name?"

"Oh, I'm Andrew Wells."

"Okay Andrew, you got the job," Debbie laughed as she walked off.

Andrew shook his head, she was so loud and nice, she wasn't like his mom who tended to be quiet and withdrawn.

"So," Brian said to Emmett, "You met Andrew last night?"

Emmett nodded and said, "He seems really sweet and kind," and suddenly frowned at the look Brian was giving Andrew; he looked at Brian and said, "He's really not your type."

Brian looked at Andrew and said, "I could really make him my type Emmett."

TBC

I am bringing in Spike into the story soon and I might turn the relationship into a threesome of Andrew/Spike and a third person, who would you like to be the third person? Are there any other members of the Scooby gang you want to show up?

Please rate and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapter. 

Chapter 2 

Andrew began to work at the Liberty Diner for a couple of days and he liked working there, Ms Novotnay was really cool to work for and he was starting to make friends with some of the people who came in.

When they found out that he came from Sunnydale they were surprised to hear that he was one of the few survivors and Andrew hated being called a survivor, it wasn't even that cool as Sunnydale was nearly abandoned by the time and he was just really lucky.

Debbie's son was really cool and they had so much in common; they liked the same comics and everything and Michael was trying to suggest they might go out to a comic store.

Ted Schmidt was kind of all right but he seemed really neurotic and uneasy around him but Andrew shrugged and of course there was Emmett who was quickly becoming a friend.

Meanwhile Andrew was still incredibly uneasy around Brian as the guy made him feel like a side of beef, he would smile and talk to him, maybe he was being friendly but he wasn't sure yet, he was polite to him and Brian would treat him nicely.

Andrew liked Vic, Debbie's brother; he was cool though Andrew was more than upset that he was sick, Debbie had told him the day he started to work there that Vic was HIV positive.

"So Andrew," Vic said, "How is your first week here? Any trouble or stuff like that?"

"Good Mr Grassi," Andrew said, "Just happy to be working and the people here are super nice."

As Andrew walked out Debbie shook her head, "I like the kid but he's gotta loosen up, he's gotta get laid."

Vic nodded, "He is rather cheerful all the time, it's almost annoying."

Andrew walked out of the diner when Emmett followed him, calling out Andrew's name.

"Oh, hi Emmett," Andrew muttered, "How are you?"

Emmett grinned, "I'm fabulous and I was going to see if you want to go to Babylon with me and my friends?"

Andrew looked down at his feet, he liked that one time there and it might be safer to be there with friends and he did want to have some friends, he looked at Emmett and nodded, "I suppose I could come with you."

Emmett gave him a smile and said, "Perfect, I'll be by to pick you up at eight tonight?"

"Okay," Andrew said, "I'll see you at eight."

As Andrew walked home he groaned, he didn't have clothes for clubbing or at least the clothes that would be acceptable for a club and sighed but still he couldn't isolate himself from the rest of the world, he wouldn't be withdrawn again.

'Ah home,' Andrew said gleefully as he rubbed his hands together and unlocked the door. He sighed, 'It wasn't much but it's mine,' he thought. He walked in and sat in the living room, he turned on the TV and thought, about what was he going to wear for Babylon? He didn't want to come off as being too eager.

He was still looking for clothes when he heard someone knocking on his door, he looked at the clock; it wasn't even near eight yet. He ran to the door and saw Emmett there and Andrew looked confused, "Umm Emmett, it's not eight yet."

"Oh, I came to help you pick out your clothes," Emmett grinned, "I thought you might want some help."

Andrew sighed, "Sure Emmett, I would love to have your help."

"Good Andrew," Emmett said as he walked in, he looked around and smiled, "Nice place, the decor is a bit old fashioned."

"Yeah," Andrew smiled, "But I like it here a lot."

"Do you want me to help you decorate the place?" Emmett said with a smile, "We could make it look a bit more cheerful."

Emmett took Andrew to the closet; he looked at Andrew's clothes and frowned a bit, "Andrew honey, you need new clothes."

"Oh, umm," Andrew muttered, "I like my own clothes," and watched Emmett look through the clothes in the closet and walked over to the dresser.

Andrew watched as Emmett pulled out a tight black t-shirts, he saw a pair of faded blue jeans and looked at Andrew's sneakers and said, "These will look good on you."

"Umm, alright," Andrew said as he shooed Emmett out of the room.

"Hey Andrew," Emmett said, "You don't have anything I haven't seen before."

Andrew turned slightly pink at Emmett's words and shook his head, he had to get used to Emmett's sense of humour. HE walked out and muttered, "Shirt's too tight Emmett."

"Perfect, it shows off your body," Emmett said happily, "Now we should get going."

"But," Andrew stammered, "It's not eight yet."

Emmett grinned, "I know that but you look ready Andrew."

Andrew sighed as Emmett pulled him towards the door, he wanted to make sure that Andrew felt comfortable as he and Teddy weren't going to leave his side.

As they walked toward the bar Emmett was talking to him about what they could do to help make his condo look a bit more fabulous; "Maybe move a few of the old paintings out and some more lights," Emmett said, "The place looks so shadowy and gloomy."

'Hmm,' Andrew thought, 'My condo does have a lot dark areas but I usually only read books and watch a bit of TV, not sure but maybe some more light in the place wouldn't hurt, I probably wouldn't stub my toe so much.'

Andrew looked at the imposing building in front of him, Emmett was there but it still intimidated him somewhat, especially since he could hear the thump, thump from the music inside.

"You came here by yourself, remember Andrew?" Emmett said, "That's how we met."

"Yeah, I was in there for three minutes," Andrew muttered, the one gay club in Sunnydale wasn't that good as it was more of a single dark room full of blue smoke from all the cigarette smoke and it wrecked hell on his asthma.

Emmett smiled and pulled him in, Andrew sighed; he did this once he can do it again.

They walked in and the sight of men dancing was blowing his mind still and the music, it was so damned loud, he thought.

As Emmett pulled him through the club a couple of men bumped into Andrew which caused him to nearly yelp in surprise.

"You okay?" Emmett yelled.

"Umm, yeah," Andrew said quietly, "Just still unused to seeing this many men in one place."

"Wait until later," Emmett laughed, "There'll be even more guys here."

Andrew sighed nervously, 'More? That's great,' he thought, 'And me with my slight fear of large crowds but at least I'm here with a friend.'

Michael smiled, "Hey Andrew, glad you could make it tonight."

"Oh, sorry Michael," Andrew said quickly, "Didn't see or hear you there."

"That's alright," Michael said as he looked Andrew over, "You look good tonight."

"Umm, thank you," Andrew muttered, "Don't usually dress like this, I mean it's not me."

They began to talk about some comics they were both interested in and Andrew was talking about the latest Star Wars comic book that they both kind of wanted to read. Andrew looked puzzled, "Michael, I've never heard about Captain Astro before?"

Michael made a mock gasping sound and said, "Well, you're going to learn all about him, I'm like his biggest fan ever Andrew."

"I have a kind of a friend who's big into comics," Andrew said, "And he tries to collect every comic book he can, he even let me look at his collection."

"Cool, does he live around here?" Michael asked, "Or does he live where you used to live?"

"No," Andrew smiled, "I'm not sure where Xander is now though he sometimes sends postcards, I think he's supposedly in Africa right now."

Michael nodded, "Cool but still do you want someone to show you around the city? I mean you've only seen Pittsburgh."

Andrew nodded when Ted introduced himself and Andrew smiled, "We met at the diner, I'm one of the waiters there though Mr Grassi says if I keep my work up I might be able to help him in the kitchen."

They talked for a bit; Andrew told them stories about Sunnydale while the others told them more about themselves. Andrew sighed, he loved making friends and these people liked him for him.

He sipped at the bitter drink that Emmett suggested to him and Andrew was reminded of why he usually avoided hard drinks; they wrecked hell on him, well at least he had learned from the debacle that was his cousin's wedding; he smiled as he reminded himself not to drink so much.

Andrew felt a tap on his shoulder and he heard Michael whisper, "Andrew, that guy's checking you out."

"What!" Andrew said surprised, "What's he looking at?" As he looked at the dark haired man who was staring at him and Andrew gulped, 'Great, he's looking right at me,' he turned a bit pink.

The man kept looking at him and as Andrew's eyes met the guy's eyes the man was walking down to him, Andrew backed up and hit Michael.

"Sorry," Andrew gulped, "Not ready for this yet, so not ready for this."

Emmett nodded and said, "Honey, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

Andrew nodded as the man came up to him, he felt even more uneasy as the man looked at him and introduced himself as Patrick.

"Oh, umm, Andrew."

Patrick nodded and said, "You want to dance?"

"I suppose so," Andrew said as Patrick pulled him to the dance floor and began to move to the music, "Oh my," Andrew blushed, "You're really good."

"Thanks," Patrick whispered, "You going to join me?"

Andrew began to dance clumsily at first but he was surprised that Patrick was so forgiving, as he danced Patrick moved behind him and wrapped his arms around Andrew's waist causing Andrew too involuntarily to grind against the other man's groin, he blushed, "Oh god sorry," Andrew gushed, "Didn't mean to do that."

"Do you hear me complaining?" Patrick said with a laugh.

They danced for a bit, when Andrew felt Patrick's lips on his neck, he moaned as Patrick kissed his neck and he heard Patrick whisper, "How'd you get this scar on your neck?"

Andrew froze as he remembered the way Spike bit him, it had scared him at the time but he still liked Spike, in his mind Spike was the ultimate cool guy; so tough and he liked riding on the back of Spike's motorbike, it was so cool and Spike even taught him how to make the onion flower that those bars made.

He was brought out of his daydream when he felt Patrick's hands touching a very private part, he slapped the hand away and Patrick whispered, "Don't be like that."

"No," Andrew shook his head, "Don't want to do anything like that tonight," and managed to get to Emmett and his friends.

"What's wrong Andrew?" Emmett asked concerned for how red Andrew was.

"Nothing," Andrew coughed, "But the man did touch me in a very private area."

Emmett looked at the frustrated look on Patrick's face and muttered, "That fucker, he should've realized that you weren't ready for this."

"It's alright," Andrew moaned, "Just kind of shocked that he touched me like that, no one's touched me like that."

"Why Andrew?" They heard Brian say, "If you tell yourself that you aren't sexy then no one else is going to see you as sexy."

"Oh, hi Mr Kinney," Andrew stammered out nervously. 'Damn,' Andrew thought, 'The guy could intimidate anyone.'

"You can call me Brian, Andrew," he said as he looked at Patrick, "Now did that fucker try to force you to do anything?"

Andrew shook his head, "No, like I said; just surprised that he did touch me like that."

Brian nodded and they talked for a moment when Andrew noticed Brian was staring at someone past him, "Alright ladies," Brian said, "I'll be back in about ten minutes."

"Where's he going?" Andrew asked curiously, "Did he see a friend?"

"You could say that," Emmett laughed and pulled Andrew close to him and they told him that Brian could have any man he wanted.

'Oh,' Andrew thought as they talked about their lives, he added his own comments and thought, 'I guess if Brian's happy then I'm glad, it just seems sad to me.' He looked at his watch and realized that it was getting late but he didn't have work tomorrow so he didn't really mind too much but he didn't want to stay here all night.

Half an hour later Andrew noticed that Brian had come back looking fairly, what Andrew was going to call it, well loved; yes that was his term for it.

Michael sighed, "I gotta get home, I'll go wait for Brian."

"Why does he wait for Brian?" Andrew asked confused, "Do they live together?"

"No," Emmett laughed, "They are really close friends since high school."

Andrew nodded and said, "I better get home too, it's been a long night," and left.

Michael saw Andrew come out and he decided to wave Andrew over to him as Andrew walked over to him, "Hey Andrew," Michael said, "Why don't you let Brian give you a ride home? I'm sure he won't mind if you ask him nicely."

"I suppose," Andrew said as he shivered a bit as the cool night chilled him a bit.

"Bit chilly?" Michael asked.

"Yes, I'm a Californian boy," Andrew muttered, "It's usually still nice this late in Sunnydale."

Michael grinned, "Did you go out often at night in Sunnydale?"

Andrew thought about it and said, "Not at all, we had problems with things in Sunnydale; wild dogs and gangs on PCP, it was a really dangerous place."

They chatted for a couple of minutes when Brian came out looking for them and he said, "Andrew, you hitching a ride with us?"

"If that's alright?" Andrew said softly.

"Of course," Brian said, "Now get in; I'll drop you off first."

They drove off and Andrew looked at the jeep and said, "This is a really nice vehicle Brian."

Brian tried to talk to Andrew but he was being quiet, thinking about how he acted this night, he probably could've reacted better to being touched but he didn't like being touched like that by someone he had just met.

As they dropped him off Andrew waved good bye and got in and sighed, he was feeling a bit excited and just a bit drunk off the few drinks. He opened the door and saw a message on his answering machine, he looked puzzled, who called him? Not many people knew his number outside his few friends and some at the NWC.

Andrew pressed a button and heard:

*Beep* _Hey Andrew its Faith, I'm going to be in town on Monday and I need a place to stay, is it alright if I stay with you?_

'Why is she coming to Pittsburgh?' Andrew wondered. 

TBC 

Poll question: Why do you think Faith is coming to Pittsburgh? When do you want Spike to come into the story? 

Please rate and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters. 

Chapter 3 

Faith got off the bus at Pittsburgh and sighed, it was nice that Giles and Ethan helped Andrew get out of the council before it was too late for him. She saw Andrew waiting at the depot entrance; she ran over and hugged him.

Andrew coughed as Faith hugged him as she had slayer strength while he was pretty breakable, she winced and said, "Sorry Andy."

"It's alright," Andrew coughed out, "Just don't hug too hard."

She smiled a bit sheepishly and said, "Thanks for letting me stay here."

"What happened?" Andrew asked, "And where's Mr Wood?"

Faith frowned, "He dumped me Andrew, alright? He dumped me and told me that we shouldn't have even got together."

Andrew winced and hugged her, "I'm sorry Faith, I know you liked him, didn't you?"

She nodded and Andrew took her hand and helped her with her luggage and they walked to the cab that Andrew had gotten for them. Faith looked at Andrew, 'He was always willing to help if he could, he has really improved the most since Sunnydale,' she thought.

"So Faith," Andrew asked, "Why didn't you go to the others? I mean wouldn't Xander, Willow or Buffy help you?"

"I didn't want them getting caught in the middle of it," Faith said, "And especially since Robin might still be pissed."

"About what?" Andrew asked, "I mean sure you probably didn't take the break-up well, I wouldn't have, I'd have gone nuts on him."

"You didn't hear? Didn't Ethan and Jeeves tell you?" Faith said surprised.

"Umm, out of the council," Andrew said, "We don't have much contact anymore."

Faith nodded, "It's like this; Spike's back and he's at the council looking a job or something like that, so Robin went ballistic screaming that we don't need him anymore."

Andrew froze, 'Spike was back? That was so cool but how? Buffy said he went all explodey and stuff like that, with mystic sunlight killing the Turok-Hahn and stopping the First.'

"Oh god!" Faith said, "You don't even know? The weird amulet that Spike used was sent back to Wolfram and Hart and it actually trapped his spirit or soul or whatever you want to call it, he was like a ghost; couldn't touch anything or stuff like that but he got his body back and he refused to stay at Wolfram and Hart."

"Cool, Buffy must've been happy to have Spike back?" Andrew said, trying to cover the jealously in his voice.

"No," Faith shook her head, "They both know what they had was long since gone and she was willing to give him a chance, which of course set Robin off and so she sent Spike to find his own place in the States."

On the way Andrew noticed that Faith looked a bit pale, he hoped she was alright, maybe it was the fact that Mr Wood left her for another woman and he had a bad thought about him, Faith was a nice woman.

As soon as they got in Andrew saw Faith run to the washroom and start to vomit, he ran to the door and yelled, "Faith, are you alright!

"Yeah," Faith yelled, "But there's another reason why I'm here: I didn't want Robin to know that I'm pregnant."

'Pregnant!' Andrew thought as he staggered back, 'She was pregnant with Mr Wood's baby!' First, he thought that she should at least tell him but Mr Wood was a jerk for doing that to Faith.

She walked out and Andrew noticed a very slight rounding of her stomach, he smiled and she looked at him, "Yeah, I'd have figured that B would've gotten pregnant before me."

"Are you going to keep the baby?" Andrew asked, "I mean I'll understand if you don't want too."

Faith nodded, "Damn right I'm keeping it, it's mine and fuck Robin if I let him anywhere near it," she noticed Andrew staring and smiled, "You want to feel? The baby kicks every now and then."

"Oh, umm," Andrew stammered, "I don't want to hurt the baby."

"You won't, trust me, I've let Spike feel it," Faith said with a smirk.

Andrew put his hand on her belly and she smiled, "Yeah, it is cool. I'm about two months in so Andy; can I please stay here during the pregnancy? I really don't want Robin hanging around me because if he finds out I'm pregnant he's going to make sure I'm miserable."

"Alright," Andrew said, "You can stay here, does anyone else know?"

"Yeah," Faith said, "Buffy, Ethan and Giles are the only ones I trusted with the news."

"Cool," Andrew said, "I got an extra room for you, this place used to be a Council safe house so I got two extra rooms."

Faith smiled and followed Andrew upstairs, he carried her luggage upstairs and opened the door and she looked around and muttered, "Bit old fashioned, isn't it?"

"Give me a break," Andrew muttered, "They moved in the seventies, I'm just glad the paint's not lead based. Ethan and Giles had some people make the place safe for me."

She smiled, "So spill, how's Pittsburgh been treating you? I mean you look better than you did in Scotland."

Andrew smiled, "Yeah, I feel better too, I don't think that fight was for me and Ethan and Giles agreed."

"Good Andrew," Faith said, "But anyways I'm going to go to bed, it was a long night for me."

"Night Faith," Andrew said, "I got work so I'll be back tonight."

She nodded and Andrew walked out, leaving her to sleep.

Andrew ran to the diner, cursing himself for being late but he told Ms Novotney that he'd be late today and hopefully he'd be back before Faith woke up so he could order a pizza for them tonight or something like that or he could he bring something from back from the diner.

He dashed through the door and quickly apologised for being late, Debbie rolled her eyes and said, "Andy, stop calling me Ms Novotney."

"Sorry Debbie, it's a habit," Andrew said as he took his jacket off and hung it up, "My friend just needed some extra time to settle in as she got out of a relationship."

Debbie smiled and said, "Just get to work Andy," and watched him start to get to work.

Andrew cheerfully started to work and he wondered vaguely how Spike was, he was hoping alright and he wasn't on the streets or worse, Robin found him and staked him. He didn't think Robin would do that, after all Buffy had threatened to let Spike kill him if he did that again or maybe Spike killed Mr Wood.

As Andrew worked he noticed Michael and his friends come in and he sighed, he liked them but he wasn't sure if he could hang out with them tonight, Emmett was going to ask him to come to this place called Woody's; it sounded fun but he wanted to be with Faith if she needed a friend.

Emmett saw Andrew walk around giving people menus and he looked puzzled; Andrew looked distracted, he waved him over and smiled, "Andrew, what's up?"

"Oh," Andrew said, "Umm, a friend's staying over for a while with me and I want to make sure that she's not alone tonight, she got out of a relationship and I want to make sure she has someone there."

"So," Emmett said with a smile, "Why don't you bring her with us? She might want to have some fun, right?"

Andrew sighed, "I could ask her if she wants to come with us but I'm not sure she will want to be there."

"Just ask, you might like Woody's as it isn't like Babylon because it's quieter," Emmett said.

The others nodded their agreement and Andrew sighed, "Alright, I'll ask Faith if she wants to come with me."

"Perfect," Emmett said, "I'll meet you at your place tonight."

"No," Brian said shaking his head, "I'll come by to pick you and your friend up, if you want?"

Andrew nodded and got back to work, wondering how he would ask Faith to come with him if she even wanted to. He didn't want to force her to do anything she didn't want to do.

Vic was watching Andrew bus the tables and grab some plates and called him in, he wanted to see if Andrew could help him out in the kitchen sometimes."

"What do you need help with Mr Grassi?" Andrew asked happily.

"I want to watch you cook, I've been thinking of having you work in the kitchen and I want to see you cook and taste your cooking," Vic said with a smile.

Andrew perked up and said excitedly, "What do you want? I can make anything you want."

"Hmm, let's try a cheeseburger," Vic said, "Something simple."

"Cool," Andrew said as he shooed Vic out as he started to prepare things for his type of cheeseburger. He loved cooking and as he began to fry the patty he tossed some onions into the frying pan and thought, 'Maybe they would like something special?' So he grabbed a couple pieces of Swiss cheese and cheddar cheese while he whistled a bit.

As Vic waited for Andrew to finish Debbie smiled, "You trying out the kid's skill?"

He nodded and said, "I could use another person at the grill and he could be good."

Andrew came out with the burger and said, "There you go, I hope you like it?"

Vic bit into the burger and smiled, "This is good and he's creative," he passed half of the burger to Debbie.

"Holy shit!" Debbie said, "This burger is great Andrew."

"Oh, umm, thank you," Andrew smiled, still a bit shocked at the words that could come out of Debbie, he really should stop being so shocked when she talks.

"Yeah," Vic said, "Andrew, you should start to work in the kitchen and besides, I need to have more help in the kitchen."

"Cool," Andrew said as he put an apron, "When do you want me to start?"

"Tomorrow," Vic said, "Right Debbie?"

She nodded, "But its quitting time, right?"

"Oh yeah," Andrew said, "I need to get back to see if Faith is doing alright, she was tired when I left her at home and," he snapped his fingers, "Can I get a burger and fries? She's probably hungry."

Debbie smiled and said, "Here, we'll make one for you."

Andrew thanked her and waited for them, then he ran off holding the burger and fries and he smiled as he dashed home.

Faith had woken up starving, she hadn't eaten anything for a bit because she had left Cleveland in a hurry and walked out to the kitchen looking for something eat and found some fruit and a couple of boxes of cookies that she was eating right now.

'Let's see what's on TV?' she thought as she flipped through the channels, she popped another orange segment into her mouth and said to herself, "Nothing but crap on TV, wonder if Andy has some good books here?" and was about to look at the shelves when she heard the door open.

"Who's there?" Faith yelled, "If you're a burglar then you've just picked the wrong fucking place to rob."

"No," Andrew yelled, "No burglars have dared to come to this place since I set up the wards."

"Cool," Faith laughed and saw Andrew carry a paper bag and she moaned, "Is that a cheeseburger? Please tell me it's a cheeseburger?"

"It is," Andrew said with a smile, "I thought you might need some protein for you and the baby."

"Oh god yes!" Faith moaned, "Andrew, thank you god."

"You're welcome," Andrew said with a smile, "Now I'm going out with some friends tonight and they want to know if you want to come with us?"

"Where?" Faith asked, "I mean I'm down with it if you're part of the group."

"A bar called Woody's," Andrew sighed, "I'm not sure if you want to come with us, all the smoke could be bad for the baby."

"It'll be alright I think," Faith said, "As long as I'm not drinking, right?"

Andrew shrugged, "I'm not sure, I can find out for you but you might not have much fun as it's a gay bar."

"Oooh," Faith said, "Boy on boy I'm so in," and wolfed down her burger and fries and walked upstairs and put on some fresh clothes.

She walked down and said, "This could be fun Andrew."

"It'll be better than what happened on Friday night because," Andrew said, "Some guy groped me," and he shuddered.

"He touched you Andrew?" Faith said with a frown, "Did you want him to touch you?"

"Not really," Andrew said with a smile, "But he mentioned the scar on my neck."

"Oh, where Spike got ya?" Faith said with a smile, "I'd thought it had faded by now?"

Andrew shook his head and tilted his head exposing the silvery mark on his neck and Faith winced, "It must've hurt when he bit you?"

"It did," Andrew laughed, "But I didn't hold it against him."

Faith nodded and said, "You know he asked about you? He wanted to say hi to you, I suppose he looked a bit disappointed that you weren't there."

"Wait, Spike said that?" Andrew said, "Like the Spike who was annoyed by the fact that I was filming him? I swear he must've thought of killing me several times."

She shrugged and said, "We could call him, he might want to say hi."

Andrew sighed, "I suppose we could, we do have time."

Faith nodded and tossed Andrew her cell phone and said, "He's on the speed dial and do call him, he's doesn't have many friends other than a few people."

"I wonder why?" Andrew said with a smile, "He did try to kill the Scoobies on occasions and the Adam thing."

"B told you about that?" Faith said with a smirk, "I thought she didn't want you to know too much about the past."

Andrew shrugged and said, "She decided that I had to learn more about the Scoobies and she gave me a detailed history of her High school days and the things that happened that we hadn't spied on."

"So anyways," Andrew said, "We can call Spike later, right?"

"Yeah," Faith said, "When's Brian supposed to be coming over?"

"Well, in a little bit," Andrew said, "And if it's too much for you then we can stay here."

"No way," Faith said, "I want to have some fun before motherhood hits." 

TBC 

Poll question: Do you want Faith paired up with anyone? Keep in mind it won't be Robin. 

Please rate and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters. 

Chapter 4 

They were waiting for Brian to show up and Andrew was getting nervous, Faith noticed the look on Andrew's face, she shook her head and said, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Andrew muttered, "It's like this; Brian's been nice to me and that's cool but I'm getting nervous around him, he flirts some times and I'm not sure if he means half the things he says to me."

Faith nodded and said, "He might just be like that with everyone, I mean I flirted with people and never meant a thing with it."

"I suppose," Andrew said unsure as he rubbed his neck, subconsciously rubbing the scar on his neck, he was unsure about Brian's attitude.

"So," Faith said, "Brian's not here yet, why don't you call Spike? He might want someone to talk too, other than Dawn or Buffy or even Giles and Ethan," and held out her cell phone to her.

Andrew nodded and took the phone out of her hand, he saw Spike's number and sighed, why he was so nervous about talking to Spike?

He pressed the send button and listened to the phone ring, which meant that Spike had the phone on. He nearly fainted when he heard Spike's rough accent as it wasn't like Mr Giles or Ethan's accent, it was just so cool.

"Who's calling?" Spike growled, "I hear breathing. Faith, is that you?"

"No, it's Andrew, Spike," and winced as his voice was cracking.

Spike grinned, "Andy, mate, how are you? Faith said she was gonna live with you till she gave birth if you'd have her."

"Umm, yeah," Andrew said, his voice still cracking and he was cursing himself, he wasn't the same geeky kid he was before when they knew each other.

"So," Spike said, "What've you been up to since I, well, died saving the world?"

Andrew sighed and told his own story and why he moved to Pittsburgh and how he was just looking to settle and find something outside of the council to do.

"Good to hear that," Spike grumbled, "You weren't cut out for this fighting business and frankly I don't want to see you or the niblet dying for this cause."

"Yeah," Andrew said, "So what've you been up to?"

"You know what I've been up to; didn't Faith tell you about me and Peaches attack on Wolfram and Hart?" Spike asked, almost proud of himself.

Andrew looked at Faith who grinned and said, "Yeah about that; Wolfram and Hart is gone Andrew, Angel and company destroyed them from the inside out."

"Cool, I suppose," Andrew said, "But what are you doing now?"

Spike grinned, "Thinking about visiting you, I think Buffy and the niblet went to England to be with Giles and Chaos man. I've got things to talk to you about."

Andrew squeaked a bit nervously and felt his scar twinge a bit; he had no idea why the scar was bothering him again.

Faith took the phone from him and said, "Sorry Spike, Andrew is going out to pick up men from a gay bar tonight. We'll talk to you later," and turned off the phone.

"Why did you tell him that!" Andrew yelled panicking, "Why would he want to know that?"

She smiled, "Don't worry Andrew, he laughed as I was turning off the phone."

Meanwhile Spike growled; Andrew changed without telling him, where was his sweet natured storyteller? "Well," Spike said to himself, "I'm heading to Pittsburgh and I'm going to protect Andrew."

Back at Pittsburgh Brian showed up and picked up Andrew and Faith and they were on their way to Woody's to check it out.

Andrew sighed, he had no idea why he wanted to go to this bar, all Emmett told him that it was going to better than Babylon if they wanted a nice simple place.

"So," Faith whispered, "What's Babylon like?"

"Umm, it's full of people dancing and grinding men," Andrew moaned, "I got felt up, remember I told you?"

Faith nodded and thought, 'Dancing and grinding men? Andy and I should go there,' she looked at Brian and thought, 'He seemed nice but really disinterested and a bit cold.'

She looked at Andrew and thought again, 'He definitely changed for the better,' and she had heard about Warren and she had already decided that Andrew's new friends were way better than what he hung with before.

As they drove down Liberty Ave Andrew pointed out the diner where he working, Faith thought, 'If that's where the burger came from then I'm so going to visit him there.'

"Yeah," Brian said, "It's a good place," as he finally stopped in front of the bar.

Andrew smiled as they looked at the bar; it looked better than Babylon and it looked smaller so that meant no big crowds.

Faith dragged Andrew into the bar and she smiled, "Cool, I love this place," and ran to the bar to get herself a soda.

Michael and the others came up and Michael looked at Faith and said, "She looks eager."

"Yeah, I guess she is," Andrew said as Faith ran back holding a Cola drink and sat down next to Andrew.

"Oh hey, you guy's Andy's friends?" Faith asked as she looked around at the group.

"Yeah, I'm Michael and that's Emmett and Ted," he said as he pointed his two friends out.

Faith grinned, "Nice to meet you guys and it's even nicer to know that Andrew has grown up in his ability make friends."

Andrew turned pink and said, "Warren was a mistake, yeah."

She nodded, "And he wasn't nice to you either and I hope to god you didn't give it up for him."

"Hmmph, no way," Andrew muttered, "Didn't give _anything_ up to Warren."

"Who's Warren?" Brian asked, curious about Andrew's past.

"Umm," Andrew muttered, "He was a mistake of my past and we don't bring it up anymore."

They looked at Andrew wondering what he was talking about and they began to tell Faith about themselves and Faith told them about her.

Andrew sighed as he sipped at the drink Michael bought for him, it was good though he had to make sure he didn't drink too much as he and Michael were talking about some comic con that he bought tickets too.

"So," Michael said, "Andrew, do you want to come with me and Brian to the comic con?"

"Oh sorry," Andrew coughed, "You were asking me?"

Michael nodded eagerly and said, "Brian doesn't really want to come, he comes with me because he likes to laugh at how some of the people dress up as."

"That's not nice," Andrew muttered, "But I suppose I can go with you, it might be fun."

"Cool, now you can bring Faith with you, if you want to Andrew," Michael said happily.

Faith felt her cell phone vibrate and she frowned, the only one who knew her number was Spike.

She answered it and said, "Spike?"

"Yeah, it's me. Do you think the kid could put me up too?" Spike muttered, "I just wanna get out of Cleveland."

She pulled Andrew over and said, "Spike's on the phone and he wants to talk to you."

Andrew looked up and grabbed the phone and said, "Spike? Is everything alright?"

"Yes, I was just wondering if you want another boarder at your home." Spike said quickly.

Andrew froze, "Really?" He muttered, "You want to stay here with me and Faith?"

"Yeah, that's what I'm saying, ain't it?" Spike growled causing Andrew to mutter in concern, "Sorry," Spike said, "It's just that Robin's here in the city and he hates me."

"For killing his mom?" Andrew stated.

"Yeah, I killed the bint and I never lied about that, he figured it out himself," Spike said bitterly, "Now can I come and stay with you and Faith or not?"

"Yes," Andrew groaned, "You can come and stay with us. Can you get here alright? Because even if I don't show it I can drive and I can come up to pick you up."

"No, had a mage who owes me magic me here, I just don't know where I am right now as I haven't been here in years," Spike muttered.

Andrew sighed, he walked over to Faith and whispered what had happened into her ear she frowned and said, "I'll go get him, you stay with your friends."

"It's alright," Andrew whispered, "I'll go and get him. I know where he is and, if he wants, I can bring him back here and we can go home."

Faith frowned as Andrew dashed out to go help Spike and sighed, "A friend of ours is going to be joining us, is that alright?"

Andrew walked towards where Spike was hopefully waiting, he knew for some reason there wasn't many vampires in Pittsburgh but he still had to be careful and he had a slight fear of what if Spike had lost it and was getting all evil on him though Faith seemed to trust him.

He walked towards the place where Spike said he would be and thankfully it wasn't too far away, he sighed with relief when he saw the familiar black leather jacket and pale blond hair, he still wondered what dye did Spike use to turn his hair that colour, he heard Xander call it bleaching but that wasn't nice, not in his opinion, Spike's hair was a very nice colour.

"Umm, Spike?" Andrew said hesitantly, "Is that you?"

Spike turned around and looked at Andrew, he smiled widely and said, "Hey pet, how are you?"

Andrew ran over and hugged him.

"Oi Andy," Spike coughed as Andrew hugged him, "No on teach you not to hug a vampire?"

"Don't hug strange vampires," Andrew said, "You're my friend who's also a vampire so therefore a friend who's also a vampire."

Spike smiled warmly, he did miss Andrew a lot even if he was a monster. Andrew never made him feel like a monster, only showed him respect he felt he didn't rightly deserve, they both did some rotten things but Andrew never lived in the past, he regretted what he did but he knew he couldn't change it so he wouldn't let it rule him.

As Andrew let him go Spike looked Andrew over; he hadn't changed much since they had seen each other last: short, blonde spiky hair and wide, innocent blue eyes.

"So you were going out to pick up men?" Spike said with a smirk, "How'd that work for you?"

Andrew grinned and said, "No, Faith just said that, don't know why though."

Spike smiled and shrugged, "Who knows how the bird thinks at time but I did mention that I missed you and all that."

"Yeah," Andrew said his eyes bright, "But we should get back before my friends wonder where I am."

"Right," Spike said as Andrew took his hand and they walked back to Liberty Ave and Woody's, "So Andy, how you finding Pittsburgh? Is it treating you alright?"

Andrew smiled and nodded, "I'm happy here."

"Glad you got of the fight," Spike muttered, "Its dirty, fighting demons, most hunters eventually become worse than what they fight."

"Yeah, I know," Andrew said as they walked to the bar, "Mr Giles and Ethan told me that it'd be better for me if I didn't get involved with the fight, so I listened to their advice."

"Good," Spike smiled, "Now, let's meet your friends."

As they walked in Andrew saw Faith talking to Michael. Andrew ran over to her and said, "Look, I found him."

Faith saw Spike and said, "Hey Blondie."

Spike nodded and sat down next to Andrew and Faith. Andrew noticed the three men staring at Spike openly which Andrew could definitely understand, after all Spike was hot, really hot.

"So, you lot Andrew's friends?" Spike said with interest as he looked around at them.

They nodded and introduced themselves and Spike found himself liking them.

Michael shook his head and said, "So, how do you know Andrew? It just seems kind of off."

Spike grinned and said, "Andy's an old mate of mine, we go back at least two years but we just didn't have that much contact with each other."

Andrew nodded, "I'll say."

"So," Spike said with grin, "What's there to do for fun here?" 

TBC 

A/N: Last chance for who will be in the paring with Andrew and Spike. And any pairings for Faith will be appreciated. 

Please rate and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters. 

Chapter 5 

After they had finished visiting at the bar they were ready to go home, Brian had come back from whatever he was doing and Spike sniffed the air and smelled another man all over him and he sniffed the slight arousal that he had around Andrew, he frowned hard, he knew this type; he'd shag his pet and walk away after using Andrew.

Brian looked Spike over, 'There was no denying it, the guy was hot though the Billy Idol thing was a bit much,' he thought, 'He could be a model but I didn't like the feeling I'm getting from him.'

"So," Spike growled, "We better get going, it's a bit late for Andrew to be up as he has work tomorrow, right?"

Andrew nodded and Brian stared at Spike a moment longer and smirked, "I can drive you there."

Spike looked at Brian with the best look of disdain he could muster and said, "If you insist."

"I do," Brian said, "Now come on."

"Alright," Andrew said as they followed Brian out to the car, Andrew went to get in the back with Faith and Spike still stared at Brian.

"Jeez," Faith muttered, "Why don't they whip them out and see who's bigger?"

Andrew giggled as she said that, Spike heard her and grinned at both of them, _I'm bigger, _he mouthed, causing Andrew to break down into a bigger fit of giggles.

Brian looked at Andrew, curious at what was amusing him so much but shook his head and said, "Andrew, you going with Michael to the comic con?"

"Not sure," Andrew said, "It seems cool and Michael's been talking about for a couple of days but I guess I could go."

"Cool," Brian said, "I'll be going with you guys and maybe we could all get something to eat or something like that."

Spike growled a bit but said nothing, he still didn't trust this Brian fellow as he reminded him of Angelus a bit in how he was staring at Andrew but he wouldn't say a thing, not until he was alone with Andrew.

As they drove home Andrew pointed to where he worked and Spike nodded as he looked at Brian, he was avoiding the mirror so Brian wouldn't see his face and realize something was wrong when he couldn't see a reflection.

Andrew smiled at how tough Spike was acting and as they stopped in front of his place he leapt out so he could go open the door for Spike.

Spike waited for Andrew to invite him in, Andrew waved at Brian and invited Spike into the house.

"So," Spike said, "Andy, you got a good place here."

"Yeah," Andrew said, "I'm not sure where you can sleep, a lot of places here get tonnes of sunlight in here."

"Right then," Spike said, "Don't want to turn to ash just yet."

Andrew looked around curiously, 'Where can I place Spike?' He walked up to his room and remembered that it had very thick drapes covering the windows all he had to do is cover the window up, he called Spike up and said, "You can sleep here during the day."

Spike looked at the huge bed and smiled, "Ethan and Giles insisted, didn't they?"

"Yeah," Andrew said, "And it's soft, so you should be really comfy when you're sleeping on it."

"Bet it is," Spike grunted as he saw Andrew sprawled over it, he looked at Andrew closely and saw the scar on his throat and winced as he remembered biting Andrew.

"Sorry about the bite Andy," Spike muttered as pointed at the scar.

Andrew's eyes brightened, "It's alright Spike, the scar makes me look tougher, I think."

Spike nodded and sat down next to him, Andrew's familiar scent hit him in the nose; he always smelled like cookies and baking, he didn't quite know why but the smell appealed to both his demon and soul, he patted Andrew on the head, rubbing it slightly.

"Umm," Andrew said, "Spike, I wanna sleep but I don't know what you want to do but we can talk tomorrow night."

Spike watched Andrew strip into his shorts and crawl into bed and fall into a quick sleep, he snored contentedly and Spike sighed as he got up and walked to the library and began to look around at some of the old books. He sighed, this place haven't seen anything since the seventies.

'Hmm,' he thought to himself, 'Giles must've placed books here for him?' Spike picked up a book that said 'Vampires,' he saw some pages highlighted.

Spike began to laugh to himself, Andrew was still a little scholar, always trying to learn as much as he could he read out different types of vampires and looked amazed, not many in the Watcher's council would even admit to there being other types.

'Types of turning by methods?' Spike frowned a bit and he sighed a bit, 'He was studying more vampires and it was good for him to learn,' he thought but in his opinion Andrew should've stayed away from this type of thing, he should be doing… "Ahhgh," he growled as he threw the book away, he didn't know what Andrew should be doing.

He walked out of the library and sighed, he was going to have to protect Andrew and looked at his watch and growled angrily that it was too late now, he wanted to go check out the demon community here as Pittsburgh didn't have a high demon population.

The next morning Andrew woke up and saw the sun streaming in, Andrew yawned softly and got up. He drew the blinds and saw Spike in the corner and said, "Alright Spike, if you're tired you can sleep in my bed."

Spike nodded, "Thanks pet," and walked and sank under the comforter, he moaned out happily as the bed smelled like Andrew, his scent was all around him and he didn't mind it as Andrew always smelled like baking.

He heard Andrew call out, "Spike, I'm going to stay in today so I can help you get used to the place."

Spike purred a bit, 'Andrew was too damned nice for his own good but I don't mind being waited on a bit,' he thought as he heard Andrew start to cook some food, his hearing picked out Faith moaning as she woke up and some damned tune Andrew was whistling, he fell into a nice deep sleep not dreaming of anything for now.

Andrew hummed as he fried some bacon eggs and put some slices of bread into the toaster, he heard Faith come down and she looked at the food and moaned, "My hero."

"Thanks Faith," Andrew said, "I made enough for you and your baby, protein is important for the baby and I have some multivitamins, so you take some alright?"

She nodded and began to dig into the food, eating eagerly. She loved Andrew's food so much it almost made her wish he was straight and into her, 'Oh well,' she thought, 'Andrew as a friend is good enough for me.'

As they ate Andrew told her that he would see if Ms Novotney would get her a job too, just for a little while. She could do it and that was only if she could handle it.

Faith looked at him and said, "Let's see if we could try that later."

Andrew nodded and said, "Yeah, I'm taking the day off to vampire proof the house for Spike, I don't want him burning to ash while he's here."

She watched Andrew go towards the living room and call his work and let them know that he wouldn't be coming to work today and she sighed, he was going to pester her about eating healthy and she didn't care one bit as it meant he cared about her health and her baby's health.

Andrew bounded back in and said, "Faith, it's alright, she understood and you're going to come with me tomorrow and see if we can't help you get a job or at least some food, you need some fattening up."

"You aren't going to eat me, are you Andrew?" Faith joked.

"No, my cannibal days are over," Andrew laughed, "And besides, I like men."

They both laughed a bit when they heard Spike suddenly roar, "Can't you two let a vampire get his bloody sleep!"

Andrew sighed, "Are you hungry Spike?"

Spike ran down and nodded, "Can you get me blood, like human blood? I can't be like Peaches, I can't stand pigs blood."

"Well," Andrew frowned, "Not sure but I could try."

As Andrew began to think he noticed Spike looking at him eagerly and he told him to get back to sleep and he would talk to a local blood bank for him.

Spike nodded and before he headed up he looked at Andrew, "Can't you feed me? I'll only take enough to keep alive."

"No," Andrew said, "I know a guy at the blood bank, he used to go to Sunnydale and he owes me big."

"Just make sure it's warm when I drink it," Spike muttered, "Please? There's nothing worse than cold blood."

Andrew snickered and nodded and told him to get back to sleep and as Spike walked upstairs Andrew sighed, his life was starting to get complicated. 

TBC 

A/N: Buffy and Dawn will be there soon and by that time Andrew will be in a relationship with Spike, how do you think they should react? 

Please rate and review.


End file.
